Strenghtening Ties
by beliverinhugs
Summary: Aurora didnt know a thing about her past and going to Hogwarts is starting to arise more questions than answers for her. Love,Hate,Drama and War the perfect rcipe for one heck of a year.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This is my first Sirius/OC fanfic. So let me know how it is….**_

**Sirius POV**

**God I love going back to school, the holidays were never a particularly pleasant time for me its not that I didn't enjoy living with the Potters but its not quiet the same as standing here on the platform ready to be board the Hogwarts Express.**

"**O dear lord I think Sirius is going to tear up mum!" James exclaimed next to me with a wicked grin on his face.**

" **I just an emotional wreck!" I replied faking tears. Mrs. Potter laughed lightly and ushered us onto the train and constantly reminding us to not get into trouble, she really was a wonderful mum.**

**I dragged my trunk down the corridor following James who was busy looking for Evans, it was really quite ridiculous his obsession with her but maybe one day she'll say yes or he'd get over it. Through all my thinking I collided with someone and fell with a thump on top of them. Whoever it was started mumbling intolerable words as they tried to get up, I could hear James laughing hysterically, I pushed myself up and looked to see who I fell on. My eyes fell on a girl of a similar age sitting on the floor glaring up at me, me being the gentleman I am I held out my hand to pull her up, her small hand slid into mine and I heaved her up she was quite light actually, now that she was upright I realised I didn't recognise her how could there be a girl in Hogwarts that I Sirius Black didn't know especially because she was about the prettiest girl I have ever seen. Her hair that was shade of brown that naturally looked luscious and it fell in gentle waves and curls around face, her skin was slightly tanned and her pretty features looked delicate yet striking but it was her eyes that seriously made me take a second glance almond shaped with long eyelashes framing them but she had eyes the colour of blueish grey with flakes of violet. **

**The minute she steadied her self on her feet she pointedly glared at me turned on her heel and stalked away. **

" **Well mate looks like you lost your charm," James said next to me, I was momentarily shocked; had I lost my charm I glanced at my reflection in a compartment window, yup I was still as attractive as ever and the way Layla Morrisy was eyeing me I'd say she agreed with me, I was stumped. James laughing at me brought me out of my thoughts and I stalked away into a compartment.**

**Half an hour later I was still sulking it was infuriating not knowing why my charm hadn't worked, my charm always worked.**

" **What's up with Pads?" I heard Remus ask James. **

" **O he's just upset because his "charm" seems to have worn off and he cant figure out who the new girl is," I could practically feel the smirk on his face before Remus could reply I interrupted**

" **Don't you have prefect duties Remus?" I asked trying to keep the disgust out of my voice. Remus chose to ignore my tone and instead ran out of the compartment. The rest of the train journey went by rather peacefully, Lily confronted James about something, we broke a window, hexed some Slytherins but Remus didn't return so we got changed and made our way up to the castle looking forward to the feast and finally being home…**

_**Ok this didn't go the way it was supposed to but it does get better the next chapter will be more detailed and do you think I should keep it in Sirius s point of view?**_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN This is my second chapter and I am putting in a different characters point of view… I didn't get much of a response from the first chapter so if you would like me to continue please review, well any way here we go…..**_

_**Aurora's POV**_

**As I looked around the platform it was full of tearful goodbyes and warm embraces as children ran off to meet their friends, I turned away from the scene and looked up at Pierre who was standing by my side looking as awkward as I felt.**

" **Shall I go anvd puvt de trunks on de train?" he asked trying to use his English, I nodded and he hurried off with the two trunks onto the train happy to get away from the crowd. **

**I once again began to question why I agreed to come to Hogwarts this year, when Madame Maxime announced it to the school everyone wanted to be chosen and yet the one girl who didn't want to go, got to go ~ how ironic. Of course I could have said no but part of me always wondered what my life would be like if I hadn't had run away and attended Hogwarts. So now I'm about to find out and I really didn't want to know anymore. As I climbed aboard I noticed how I stuck out, it was the beginning of September and every one was wearing jeans and jumpers whereas I was wearing shorts and purple top which was slashed half way down my stomach ~ hey its not my fault I've got thick blood. **

**I was walking down the corridor of the train trying to find the prefects carriage when someone walked straight into me knocking me to the floor and then falling on top of me and might I say whoever it was was really heavy, it was a he since no girl could be this muscular in shape. I cursed in French, he pushed himself up and then helped me up I didn't wait for an apology but just and headed back down the way I came which was stupid really since I was just back tracking but I wasn't about to turn around, I sighed and I changed. **

**Ok so I should probably explain what I mean by "changed" I didn't just start stripping in the middle of the hallway, I changed shape, I'm a shape shifter of a kind, I'm able to change from human to any animal, talk to animals, perform strong magic without a wand and sense things about people so yeah I am slightly a freak so I keep that information to myself I have actually only ever told Madame Maxime who has now told Professor Dumbledore who is now trying to trace my family to find out what I am, well I wish him luck with that since my family didn't even bother giving me a name to find out anything about myself I doubt they want me to know what I am. **

**I changed into a kitten which wouldn't be to suspicious and streaked down the corridor arriving finally at the prefects compartment I quickly glanced around before changing and walking in. The compartment was empty except for Pierre who was gazing out the window, I sat down beside him and pulled out my wand twirling it in my hands as a distraction to the nervous fluttering feeling in my stomach. Eventually the prefects started to arrive it became obvious they didn't know we were coming by the surprised look on their faces. When everyone had sat down the Head Girl stood up but before she could say anything a boy came into the compartment he had subtle good looks and a flop of brown hair, he shot the girl an apologetic look and sat down at the only remaining space which happened to be beside me.**

"**Well ok ," the Head Girl began "Firstly congratulations on becoming prefects and hope you all will take your roles seriously, secondly I have your patrol times and other information on this sheet here so please all take one" she said passing the sheets to her right " Lastly I guess you will have all noticed we have two new students with us in our compartment they are from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and will be spending the year with us, Professor Dumbledore will explain more at the feast anyway they will need guides which have already been assigned but since we don't know what house they will be sorted it may change," she then withdrew a piece of parchment which read **

_**Remus Lupin ~Aurora**_

_**Sam Adams ~ Pierre Jones**_

" **So everyone else clear off!" the Head Girl ordered as most of the compartment emptied and I turned to face Remus Lupin I caught a smell from him **

_**Were~wolf**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN ok so this is the third chapter…. I'm thinking of abandoning this story im not getting much of response please review….**_

_**Auroras POV**_

"**Hi I'm Remus Lupin," he said and held out his hand and I took it timidly **

" **Aurora," I replied, I know I should be frightened right now I mean I was sitting in a compartment alone (Pierre had left with his guide) with a were wolf but I wasn't scared in the slightest who was to judge I didn't even have a name for what the heck I am.**

" **No last name?" he enquired**

" **Nope" I replied, I smiled up at telling him I wasn't being rude I just didn't want to go into it.**

" **Your English is quite good," **

" **Well I should bloody hope so, I'm from London!" he looked taken aback by my outburst clearly he had me down as a studious little Beauxbatons princess, he couldn't be more wrong! I hold the record for the most detentions (something I'm quite proud of) the only reason I haven't been suspended yet is because I pull out the I'm an orphan card every time. **

" **So if your from London why go to Beauxbatons?" he asked with genuine interest shown in his eyes I hesitated obviously I wasn't about to spill out my life story so settled on saying**

" **Just the things happened," and I shrugged it off knowing that he didn't believe me.**

" **OK," he replied and we turned the conversation onto lighter matters of Quidditch, Hogwarts and his group of friends which were called the **_**Marauders. **_**I pointed out that it was slightly childish to have club and nicknames he laughed at that and said he agreed but I shouldn't say that in front of them apparently they were very defensive over it - boys! As the train journey went on I decided I rather liked Remus Lupin even if could kill me instantaneously. Anyway moving on , we were drawing closer to Hogwarts and Remus pointed out that I should get changed. He left the compartment and I pulled on my silky blue Beauxbatons uniform and started pinning up my hair the muggle way, Remus knocked on my compartment door obviously wondering what was taking so long**

" **You can come in Remus," I said with a sigh as I withdrew my wand and just tapped my hair and it flew up and arranged itself into an elegant up-do. Remus looked slightly surprised to see me in my Beauxbatons robes, I explained that it was just for the feast and that I would be in Hogwarts robes for classes. The train shuddered to a halt and we swiftly exited the train. When we were on the platform it was a chaotic to make sure I didn't get trampled on or lost in the crowd Remus latched onto my upper arm and managed to find his way out of the crowd with me trailing behind. I was getting a few second glances but I suppose I did stand out in my blue against the black, even in Beauxbatons I stood out for different reasons of course but I haven't yet found a place where I've actually managed to live in harmony with my peers for longer than a month before something happened to spoil it, ok so I admit it was usually my fault but still fate could throw me a bone once and awhile. While I was off in a world of my thoughts and memories I didn't notice stopping I turned around and came face to face with a skeletal winged horse. My scream was stuck in my throat as I realised it was attached to a carriage that Remus was about to climb into until he noticed my reaction.**

"**Oh can you see the Threastals then?" he asked I looked at him with a wide eyes.**

"**So you cant see them then?" I asked **

" **No you have to see someone die to see them," he replied looking at me like I was about to burst into tears, I mentally shook myself stop showing so much emotion.**

" **Well that's just charming," and I turned on my heel and climbed into the carriage. The minute Remus shut the door the carriage started moving up the path and out of nowhere a castle was upon us. Beauxbatons was a palace, a pretty palace, but this was a fricking castle with towers and what not. I noticed a lake among the sweeping lawns but my eyes couldn't stay off the looming castle ahead of us. **

**Being up close to Hogwarts only made it bigger, we were walking up the front steps stepping into the entrance hall made me want to gasp but I didn't staying utterly composed I glanced around; there was an elegant staircase and set of huge doors. I glanced up at Remus who was reading his instructions the Head Girl gave him. **

" **Well you have to sorted with the first years so this way," he grabbed my upper arm and gently pulled my off into a small chamber full of eleven year olds.**

"**What is this land of the munchkins?" I asked, he chuckled.**

"**They probably think you're an overgrown first year," he pointed out I shrugged I didn't care what the little midgets thought. A stern looking woman dressed in green robes stepped forward and an immediate silence spread around the room, she was holding a tattered old hat in her hand and a rickety old stool in another.**

" **You will follow me into the great hall and you will be sorted into your houses ," and with that she turned and left the chamber causing all the first years to scramble after her, me and Remus hung at the back, some how Pierre appeared at my side and smiled nervously at me I returned it and we continued walking reaching the Great Hall and only pausing slightly before walking in.**

"**Oi Moony where you been," yelled a voice across the room, Remus shot me a smile and mumbled hope to see you at the Gryffindor table before hurrying off towards the voice that had called him. When we reached the top table Albus Dumbledore stood up and an immediate silence followed it became obvious how respected he was. **

" **Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts," he began his speech " And welcome to our first years who will sorted momentarily and also welcome to our to new exchange students from Beauxbatons Academy they will be staying with us for our school year and will be sorted into there houses and they will be joining sixth year," interest had picked up you could feel it in the atmosphere " dark times are ahead for all of us no matter what language you speak or where you're from this year we hope you all will make the effort to strengthen ties with your fellow classmates and especially our two new students," and with that he sat down and the sorting began.**


End file.
